


Insane in the Membrane

by lionsuicide



Series: SpideyPool Is My New Ship [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bottom Peter Parker, Coffee Shops, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Insane Wade, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mercenary Wade Wilson, Multi, NSFW, Peter is a Little Shit, Spiderman is Spiderman but not, Tom Holland is my Spidey but use whoever you want, Top Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, non consensual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: As most cliche stories begin, it started on a dark and stormy night. Lightning striking every few seconds, Thunder following closely behind, rain pelting the ground, beating it like it owes him money…





	1. Da Fuck?

“FUCK!” 

His back slams against the wooden door hard. 

“Fuck fuck fuckity fuck baby boy. If you keep that up I’m not gonna make it to the bedroom.” Wade pants out. His breath coming in short little gasps at the stimulation is touch starved body is feeling. 

The boy pinning him down only speeds up his assault of his body, nipping and licking at his neck and collarbone. 

“Bedrooms are overrated anyway.” He mumbles out. 

Wade feels a small twitch in his lower regions. 

He runs his hands down the lithe body in front of him, slowly sliding down his back to cup the tight, firm ass. 

Wade pulls the hips to his so they can grind on each other. 

The boy moans softly as expert fingers massage his bottom. He pauses his attempt of mapping out each and every scar tissue in order to moan into Wade’s neck. 

He raises his left leg and wraps it around Wade’s waist in order to bring their crotches closer together. Wade’s left hand slides from the perfect ass and slides down the leg that’s wrapped at his waist, massaging it softly before holding it there to keep it in place. 

Their hips meet together over and over, sending pleasure through both of their bodies. 

The only thing keeping this from being a fantastic experience is all the clothes in the way. 

Wade groans lowly in his throat, banging his head borderline hard against the door. 

“Baby boy as much as I fucking love this, I do believe I have some promises to fulfill. I am nothing if not a man of my word.” Wade says, gasping as the body he holds sends a hard thrust into his aching clothes dick. 

“Sure beds are overrated but in order to fuck you like I intend to we are going to need one.” 

The kids breath stutters before he does a drawn out sexy as hell groan. 

“Color?” 

“Green Mr. Wilson.” 

“Good.”

The kid surges up on his one foot tightening his leg around the waist and kisses Wade.

The younger man moves with a sense of urgency, like if he doesn’t get this kiss he’ll die or something like that anyway. 

Wade gives as good as he gets before gently dropping the leg and pushing the boy back after one last nip to swollen lips. 

“Bed. Now. Right fucking now. Down the hall and to the right. Go in there strip down and kneel on the bed facing the headboard. You have three minutes.” 

“What if I’m not ready in three minutes?” The boy says quietly. His big innocent brown doe eyes stare up at Wade. 

“Good things happen to good little boys. Punishment happen for bad little boys. If you aren’t ready then you’ll be punished.” He smirks somewhat evilly. 

“Your time starts now.” 

With just a hint of hesitation and an unsure look the boy is sprinting down the hall. The door to the bedroom is slammed open. 

A small smile graces Wade’s face. That kid is way to cute and innocent for his own good. 

He adjusts the front of his sweats before calmly making his way to the bedroom where his prize of the night awaits. 

As he counts down in his head the remaining time his booty call has he removes his clothes piece by piece, starting with his shirt and ending with his boxers, until he stops naked at the open door.

The sight is everything he could imagine and better. 

A pale bottom is out and open for his viewing pleasure.

The boys back is arched beautifully. 

His head face down into the pillow below him.

_ If I was a poet I would write sonnets, plays, ballads, and so much more about the ethereal beauty of this person.   _

Wade blushes as he takes notes very of the pillow the boy is smashing his face into. He  _ should  _ tell the boy that his face is pressed into his masterbating pillow, it would be the right and polite thing to do, but he doesn’t. Instead he just smirks and walks up silently behind the boy. 

The ass is so perfectly sculpted and so perfectly bubble like Wade is almost disappointed that the kid was quick enough to do as he said. He wouldn’t mind spanking that ass till it is redder than Rudolph’s nose. 

Wade raises his hand in order to grope that pure perfection that is his baby boys ass before pausing. 

He thinks for a moment before raising his hand higher and delivering a firm and fairly hard slap to the butt. 

The cheeks jiggle slightly and a large red hand print is left behind. 

The kid doesn’t even flinch, no instead he moans and pushes his ass out further in a silent plea for more. 

“Aren’t you a tough little bowling ball.” He exclaims in shock and wonder. 

“Please…Mr. Wilson…more?” Is his only reply. 

_ The innocence will be the death of me.  _

Who is Wade to deny that request. 

Immediately he raises his hand and begins to lay a variety of smacks across the bare bottom. 

He goes from soft to hard, left to right, slow to fast and everything in between. 

By the time Wade stops his hands are throbbing in discomfort and the boys ass is burning hot and bright red from the spanking. 

Wade sees the boy’s hectic breathing and hear him sobbing into the masterbating pillow. 

“Baby boy? You ok? What’s your color?” 

It takes a moment or two before he answers but when he does Wade’s stomach does the cha cha slide.

“Green, sir.”

“You are such a good little boy.” Wade leans over his back making sure to press his hips into the young man’s burning bottom. He nibbles on his baby’s ear before he whispers into the right ear, “Good little boys get rewards and since you were so good, making those pretty little sounds and pressing your delicate little ass out for that impromptu spanking you deserve a major reward, don’t you think?” 

Before the kid can reply wade is up and off him and kneeling behind him with his hands cupping and pulling apart the still bright red cheeks. 

“Such a good boy for me.” Wade mumbles before burying his face in the ass. 

He licks and nips and sucks at the boys anus, dimming him until the boy is an even bigger mess. 

He whines, begs, threatens and begs some more for wade to stop with the foreplay and fuck him hard, screams that he’s not going to last if they don’t get the main event and that he doesn’t want to cum until wade is fully inside him. 

Wade has to reach down and squeeze his dick hard to keep from blowing his load at the filthy words coming out of the young ones mouth. He releases his cock when he deems it safe enough and brings the same hand up to the pucker of the boys ass. He breaches the rim and buries his index finger into the ‘oh so holy shit that’s tight’ tight ass. 

His lovely bed companion tenses for a few seconds before forcibly loosening all his muscles and relaxing. 

Wade thrusts it in and out for a few minutes getting the boy used being filled with more than his tongue before removing his one finger and putting in two. He repeats the same thing, petting and cooing at the shaky boy below him in, until he is four fingers deep into his hole. 

“PLEASE WADE!! I’m stretched enough please! I need more. Please...Daddy?” 

_ Well fuck me backwards and call me sally! _

_ Who the fuck am I to deny that beautiful request?  _

Wade removes his fingers and face from the relaxed anus and grabs the lube (seemingly out of nowhere) and pours it onto his dick. 

“Color?” 

“Green Mr. Wilson. I’m green.” 

With that Wade lines himself up and pushes agonizingly slow into the pale beauties body. 

He goes until he’s fully seated and then pauses for a moment letting the Adonis grow use to the feeling of being stretched as well as give himself some time to breathe and calm down before he explodes before truly wrecking the boy. 

He leans over the boy and whispers “Are you ready to get this show on the road?”

A nod. 

“Good.” 

Wade’s pulls out half way before roughly pushing back in. He abandons power to use speed. 

As much as he wants this to last he is already wound tight. 

_ Perhaps he’ll want a repeat another time? I should ask him when we are done. _

Wade’s hand moves in a blur over the young man’s dick, pumping it faster and faster in attempts to make him come before he does. 

(If there’s one thing wade is known other than being the Merc with a mouth is being a generous lover.) 

Wade shifts on his knees, slightly changing the angle of his penis as he fucks semi hard into the body below him. 

“FUCK!! Wade right there! Keep fucking me there! Please fuck fuck fuck.” The brown eye boys voice fades away as he moans while slamming his body back into Wade’s thrusting hips, meeting him in the middle. 

Wade if you can believe it moves his hand faster over his one night lovers cock. 

The smaller man chants out Wade’s name over and over again, louder and louder the closer he gets to the edge. 

After a few well placed thrusts the pale beauty below him tenses and hot liquid spills over Wade’s hand. 

Instead of slowing down in the wake of his orgasm the kid slams his body back harder against Wade. His moans and whispers for Wade to keep going and to not stop. He tells Wade to cum deep inside of him and fill his slutty hole. He tells Wade how much he wants his cum, how much he  **needs** his cum. Who is Wade to deny such a pretty request? 

One thrust.

Two thrusts.

Three thrusts.

Cum. 

Wade slumps on top of his bedmates back. His body going lax after the mind shattering, world destroying orgasm he just had. 

“They don’t call it la petite mort for nothing!” The older man laughs quietly while gently kissing the back of the kids neck. Wade gently pulls out his softening dick and rolls over to face the ceiling with a smile on his face. 

His body slowly coming down from the high. 

“That was amazing don’t you agree….say… what’s your name? I don’t believe I got it before.” Wade looks over to the still body next to him. 

“Kid? You ok?” 

Wade sits up and reaches over to turn the boy to face him.

Before he can get the chance the boy sits back on his knees, twists his body, and plunges a knife right next to Wade’s heart. 

“Thank you for the fun time tonight! It’s been so long since anyone has satisfied me the way you did but even so I can’t let you live.” 

The boy mumbles leaning in to kiss his lips softly. 

“Da fuck?” Wade questions quietly glancing from the knife to the angel turned devil in front of him. 

“Oh the names Peter. Peter Parker and I’m the one and only Spiderman.” The boy, Peter, chuckles evilly while wiping his face clean of tears, before taking back the knife and plunging it back into Wade’s chest, stabbing his heart. 

Wade’s world goes dark.  _ _________________________________________ _

_ Well hello dear reader! _

_ How are you little perverts doing today?  _

_ …………. _

_ That’s good to hear!  _

_ It is I, your friendly neighborhood mercenary, Deadpool aka Wade Wilson !  _

_ You may be wondering what the actual fuck is happening here. Why did we go from a very hot sex scene to me getting stabbed in the chest by Peter Parker aka Spiderman aka the friendly neighborhood spider aka the goody two shoes.  _

_ You see the very bored and very strange writer of this fanfic decided to start in the middle of the story and she decided to twist Peter Peter pumpkin eaters character into something much more twisted.  _

_ Why did she start a fic in the middle? You may be asking.  _

_ I have a few theories on the reason.  _

_ 1: She doesn’t know how to begin a proper fanfic.  _

_ 2: The middle of the story always seems to catch the reader's attention more than the beginning does and makes them curious enough to want to figure out how’d they get from point A to point B and then back to point A again. _

_ 3: A combination of the two.  _

_ 4: I don’t really have a fourth theory I just hate having a small list.  _

_ Why did she twist Peter’s character into something much more darker? You also may be asking.  _

_ She likes dark character stories and since there aren’t enough of them out there she decided to make her own would be my guess.  _

_ Well whatever the reasons are I think you all deserve to know how I got to groping and grinding and doing the horizontal dance with the amazing Spider-Man and then stabbed in the fucking chest by said still pretty amazing but not as much as before Spiderman. Unlike the author I’m gonna take you back to the beginning. Not to the beginning of time because that’s a whole ‘nother ball game and we just honestly don’t have the time. No I’m talking back to the beginning where we (Spidey and I) first met to now.  _

_ There are a few things you need to know before continuing on though.  _

_ Instead of doing it (HA doing it! Get it? Because I’m getting my groove on above!) numerically I’m gonna doing it alphabetically.  _

_ A: This is not your typical love story. It’s a love story but not the Spidey sees Deadpool and decides to be friendly and eventually the slow burning friendship turns to something more. Nope nuh uh not at all. You want that type of love go read some of the (oh so amazing/well written) love stories the other authors made.  _

_ B: Spider man is Spiderman but he’s also not. (More on that later.)   _

_ C: Since the author has a strange, dark, borderline unhealthy obsession with serial killers and mental breakdowns expect to see a fuck ton of that throughout.  _

_ D: The author doesn’t know marvel as much as she thinks she does and she’s not one hundred percent sure on how to keep a character canon compliant so expect her to fuck all of the characters up at some point or another in this story. If you want a canon story this is not the fic for you pals!  _

_ E: There will be many, many kinks in this story. Kinks such as but not limited to Daddy kinks, BDSM, praise kinks, biting kinks, blood play and probably more.  _

_ F: This will most likely have some triggering things such as suicidal thoughts/tendencies, unsafe sexual adventures, child abuse of the non sexual but still physical kind, depression, oh and let’s not forget graphic description of violence. I mean come on it’s me! Oh but it’s not just me who gets all violent and bloody and insane in the membrane!  _

_ G: Smut, smut, smut. One more time for good measure in case the people in the back can’t hear me.  _ **_SMUT!_ **

_ H: Author doesn’t write to many smutty scenes nor does she know how gay sex really is seeing as she’s a girl and will never get to experience male gay sex so it will most likely be awkward at some points.  _

_ I: The word kid/boy is used a lot but everyone is of consenting age. Not a single person contributing in sexual activities is below the age of 18. The author may have little morals when it comes to fanfics but this is something she’s just not comfortable with.  _

_ J: Comments makes the authors little nonexistent heart swell up with pride and emotion she wishes she didn’t have! So yeah do that!  _

_ If you haven’t been scared away yet, Wonderful! This is gonna be a fucking fantastic time for us all.  _

_ Sit back and grab your motherfuckin chimichangas  ladies, gents, or whatever you classify yourself as because your in for a bloody good time.   _

_ As most cliche stories begin, it started on a dark and stormy night. Lightning striking every few seconds, Thunder following closely behind, rain pelting the ground, beating it like it owes him money... _

_ Hahahah sike!  _

_ It actually started at a coffee shop of all fucking things.  _

_ Yes a god damn coffee shop.  _

_ Still cliché, amirite?  _

_ It was a bright and glorious day, birds were singing, bees were buzzing, the sun was shining not a cloud in the sky, people were in a surprisingly good mood, myself included. I was in good of enough mood to forgo my sexy black and red leather Deadpool outfit and go out for coffee. _

_ The look of disgust and fear didn’t even put a damper on my mood like it normally does.  _

_ I was on top of the fucking world.  _

_ And this my friends is where I start my story!  _

  
  
  



	2. Peter Needs More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Money? You think I want money? Oh that's cute!" He says with a laugh. "I don't want your money. I have my own money. Way more than I need if I’m being honest here. Oh no, no, no my little whore what I want is much more..." A pause and a smirk. “.... Sinister…. something more meaningful to me than money.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole beginning of this is Peter/Gwen. Spideypool doesn’t happen till the very end.
> 
> The part for Peter/Gwen is 100 percent non con. Peter is not a good guy in this.

Peter places the key back into his pocket.   
  
"Now, now darling there's no need for tears."   
  
He walks closer to the huddled up girl and crouches down to her level just to roughly grab her hair and pull her head back. She cries out and whimpers in pain.   
  
She struggles to remove Peter’s hand from her hair.   
  
"Stop moving you little slut!" He slaps her hard on her face causing her to whimper and cry out again but she stops moving.   
  
He caresses her face gently, almost lovingly.   
  
"There's a good little girl. Make me happy and I won't have to hurt you" Peter says with a smile.   
  
_This girl is as good as dead as soon as I find someone else to play with._ He thinks in a bored tone.   
  
"Who are you? Why am I here?" She asks softly, no doubt trying to not anger Peter but unable to stop herself from asking.   
  
"Oh my darling. You're here because I want to have fun. I want to play with you. As for who I am... You may call me Spider-Man." Peter traces over her lips and cheek with his thumb soothingly.   
  
"Please I just want to go home. I'll give you whatever you want just please let me go." She says quietly, "My family is rich, they have money. I'll give you as much as you want just please..." her voice breaks off as she starts crying harder. Peter releases her head to stand to his full height and scoffs.   
  
_There are no original girls anymore. All the girls think just because I kidnap them I want something as frivolous as money. Stupid, ignorant, innocent little girls. If I wasn’t so desperately in need of a good lay I’d kill you now._   
  
Peter smiles evilly.   
  
"Money? You think I want money? Oh that's cute!" He says with a laugh. "I don't want your money. I have my own money. Way more than I need if I’m being honest here. Oh no, no, no my little whore what I want is much more..." A pause and a smirk. “.... Sinister…. something more meaningful to me than money.”   
  
The blonde girl starts to whimper and cry even more, the fear running rampant in her mind causing her to forget the rules Peter had placed not even five minutes ago.   
  
"Gwen you need to stop crying or you're going to upset me" Peter says in a quiet, warning tone.   
  
She ignores him (more likely doesn’t hear him) gets  louder as she grows even more afraid as she thinks of what she’s already been through and what other dark sinister things he has in mind.   
  
"Gwen..." Peter growls out.   
  
She ignores him again.   
  
Peter sighs in annoyance.   
  
_This is getting old. I need someone who will not only listen to me but will challenge me so I have a real reason to hurt them. Someone who will bring the thrill back into the hunt._ _  
_   
Another sigh.   
  
Peter crouches down to pick Gwen up by her hair and drags her to the middle of the room to slam her to the floor.   
  
"I warned you to stop and you ignored me. Twice . Since you can’t seem to listen it’s time to face the consequences." Peter sighs once more before smiling sweetly at her tear stained face.   
  
_She is beautiful, annoyingly boring and a stereotypical kidnapped victim, but beautiful nonetheless. It’s a shame. In another life time I’m sure we would have made a super cute couple._ _  
_   
"Poor Little Gwen Stacy. You shouldn't have been walking alone that day. You looked so good, so innocent. You looked like someone who always follows the rules. It seems like I was mistaken about that. You can't even follow simple instructions to stay quiet when I fucking say shut up. I thought it would take longer than a few days to break you, you look so strong, so powerful, so determined. How wrong I was… it’s my fault I suppose. I just put too much faith in you I suppose.”   
  
She stares up at Peter, tears streaming down her face. The tears leaving long streaks in the dirt on her face. She doesn't dare make another sound.   
  
_Seems like you can teach an old dog new tricks. Unfortunately for her it’s much too late._ _  
_   
"Ah seems like you can be taught a few tricks. It's a shame I still need to punish you." Peter says out loud to her.   
  
He leaves her in the middle of the room and walks over to the opposite corner to a wardrobe closet.   
  
Gwen gasps in panic. "Oh God, please help me!" She whispers softly, “Please not again. I’ll be good I swear... just please, please not again. He voice breaks off into heavy pants as she shakes and curls into herself.   
  
Peter opens it and look at all the toys he’s collected over the years.   
  
_Well I call them toys, others might call them torture devices... but that's neither here nor there._ _  
_   
He gently caresses the canes and the whips that are hanging up on the doors. He smiles fondly at the gags and blindfolds. He laughs at the memories of the chains and beads inside the drawers.   
  
_What to use, what to use?_ _  
_   
Peter sings softly to himself.   
  
_This is the equivalent of the saying 'So many clothes but nothing to wear.'_ _  
_ _  
_ Nothing is good enough. He sifts through the toys and mumble to under his breath on the reasons why he can’t use the different devices. As he deems each item unworthy of his lackluster girl, he can tell by the sounds behind him that Gwen is getting more and more terrified as he pulls out and examine each item. The fear that is coming off of her is getting him more excited so he pulls out the heavier and scarier looking items and slowly turns them in his hand. Peter knows he’s not gonna use the things he pulls out but with each gasp and whimper and sob he thinks the wait is worth it.   
  
"AHA!! These are perfect!!" He exclaims in triumph.   
He picks up the violet wand, nipple clamps, and a beautiful bullwhip leather riding crop. Peter turns around and walk back over to Gwen to lay the items directly in front of her on the ground in a neat line.   
  
"I'm gonna have so much fun with you tonight sweetheart.”

He walks up to Gwen and kicks her in her stomach causing her to roll onto her back with a pained huff. Peter get on his hands and knees on top of her. He uses one hand to roughly grab her chest and squeezes hard.   
"Mmm yes nice and soft. Just how I like them."   
  
Her eyes widen and she starts to struggle just a little bit, wrapping her tiny hands around Peter’s wrist.   
He releases her breast, shakes her hand from his skin, pulls his hand back just to slap her as hard as possible across the face.

He leans in and whispers in her left ear "I suggest you stay still and stay quiet unless I say otherwise." With that he sticks his tongue out and licks from her ear to her mouth finishing with a sloppy kiss on her tightly closed lips.  
  
"This won't do my little whore, why don’t you open your mouth." Gwen hesitates to do as told so Peter bites down hard enough to draw blood causing her to cry out in pain.   
  
Peter quickly leans in to kiss her again and shoves his tongue deep into her mouth.   
  
She hasn't brushed her teeth since she's been here, there's blood everywhere and the taste of iron is strong but Peter enjoys every second of the kiss. His dick starts to fill with blood. Not a full on erection but its getting there.   
  
It has been to long since he last had a play thing.

_I need to stop waiting so long between victims._ _  
_   
As I kiss her, my hand goes back to groping her chest. Squeezing and pulling hard. Peter reaches his hands underneath her dirty shirt and bra and roughly pinch and pull her nipples. She cries out against his lips.   
  
Eventually Peter grows bored with kissing Gwen so he releases her lips and look at her face. Her eyes are screwed shut and the tears keep coming with no end in sight. It's beautiful.   
He removes his left hand out from under her shirt and   
pets her face, smearing the tears and dirt across her face while making cooing sounds. After making a proper mess he takes his other hand from under her shirt and balances on his knees. Peter contemplates his next move slowly and deliberately. His silence and stillness causing her to shake in anticipated fear. He decides to pull her shirt up and over her breasts and up off of her body throwing it into some random corner. Peter brings his face down and start to lick, nibble, and suck at both her nipples alternating between the right and left one until they were an and red color and dripping in saliva. Each time Peter switched from the left and right and in between her breasts Gwe flinched. "Please stop. I don't want this" she sobs quietly.   
Peter bites down hard on her nipple. "SILENCE" he yells   
out angrily.

_Why can’t this stupid bitch listen to me? I don’t want to hear her stupid voice pathetically begging for freedom or whatever it is she fuckin wants. God I need to find someone better. Someone who doesn’t lack originality. Someone who doesn’t beg right away or break easily…._

Peter let’s go of her chest and gets up to get the toys he picked out.   
"Honestly Gwen, you really need to learn to shut your bloody mouth. I might have forgotten about your punishment if you hadn't said anything." He says in a mock sweet yet condescending tone.   
  
Peter picks up the violet wand and turns it on. It crackles just a little bit a blueish purplish light flows through the wand. He smirks at the fond memories he has of using the toy for the first time. The violet wand has 20 notches on it. Each notch has a level of electricity that all gets worse the higher it goes. “Gwen look at me.” He says sweetly counting how long she takes to obey his command.

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**Four**

**Five**

**Six**

She finally opens her eyes and looks at his shoes. “Do you know what this is my precious little one?” She glances up quickly before looking away and shakes her head no. Peters smile widens. He puts it on level seven the crackling sound intensifies.  
“Look at my face sweetheart.” He counts in his head again on how long it takes to obey.

**Seven**

**Eight**

**Nine**

**Ten**

**Eleven**

**Twelve**

**Thirteen**

She eventually looks him in his eyes, the fear on her face is delicious. His smirk turns into a smile as he turns the dial from seven to fourteen. His penis stiffens a bit more at the pain he’s about to cause. 

"Now I need you to stay quiet my dear. If you do I might just go easy on you."  
  
Peter walks back over to Gwen’s body turns her onto her back and balances the wand in her mouth knowing that if she moves at all the wand will fall and painfully shock her.   
  
"Be a dear and hold that for me?" He asks nicely, kissing her forehead.

Peter gently grabs a hold of her bra and rips that off with his superhuman like strength causing her whole body to jerk. She opens her mouth wider to protest letting the wand topple over, shocking her with high voltage. She screams out!

Peter picks the wand back up and placed it back in her mouth harshly patting her face with a smile. He takes ahold of her bra and rips that off as well.  
  
She stays quiet.   
  
"Good little girl"   
  
He crawls backwards until he is sitting on her knees.

_These have got to go._

Peter unzips them and pulls them off once again crawling backwards until he’s at her feet. "You naughty little girl. No panties?" He says while looking at her, a smirk on his face. She crosses her legs in a feeble attempt to hide her lower body. Peter laughs before getting up and grabbing the ropes from the toy closet.   
  
"I can't have you closing these pretty little legs. I need them wide open.” He grabs one leg and pries it away from the other, sitting in between them so Gwen doesn’t close them again. Peter grabs her hands and tie them together creating a complex and unbreakable knot. He stands up, forces Gwen to stand and takes the end of the rope and throws it over a low hanging pipe causing Gwen to stand on her top toes uncomfortably.

Peter gasps as a brilliant idea comes to him. He rushes back to the toy closet and shuffles a few things around before grabbing the spreader bar. He quickly walks back over to Gwen and kneels down to place each leg in the straps and widens the bar till her legs are shaking with the strain of how wide they are.

Peter is somewhat impressed with Gwen and how she was able keep the electro wand in her mouth the whole time he placed her where he wanted.

After getting her legs situated, he stands up fully and takes the wand out of her mouth. "Thank you baby girl for holding the wand" Peter kisses her sweetly on the mouth, licking her lips in a silent order to open up. She does so quickly. Peter kisses her for moment or so enjoying the way the inside of her mouth feels.   
When he pulls always saliva strings from both their mouths before breaking apart. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Now time for your punishment. Are you ready my pet?"  
  
She doesn't answer. She just closes her eyes and clenches her fists causing them to turn a pale white color.

  
Peter takes the wand and softly runs them over her left nipple causing her to jerk hard in her bondage.  Gwen stays silent. Peter touches her other nipple and she reacts the same way.   
  
He drags the wand in a circular motion around her left breast then the right, drags it up and down her stomach, over her arms and down her legs before returning to her breasts. She jerks each and every time. A few times she slips up and whimpers or cries out but Peter allows it, his dick twitching with every sound.

When he gets bored with playing with her upper half Peter decides it’s time to up the ante and play with her lower half. He drops down to his knees, roughly dragging the wand down her body as he does so. 

He sets the wand aside for a moment and uses both his hands to grip her legs and place them over his shoulders so he’s up close and personal with Gwen’s vagina. He uses his right hand to tease her folds, making his touches light and feathery in an attempt to get her wet. Gwen starts to struggle as she feels Peter playing with her bottom half. The ropes do their job and keep her in the same spot making her struggles useless and annoying. Peter picks up the wand again turns up the voltage and places it directly over the crack of her ass hard making her cry out and jerk.

  
"Stay... Still."  He whispers, glancing up to glare at her tear stained face before going back to what he was doing. He once again lays the wand down and plays with her vagina. Peter stares at her pussy and shuffled a bit closer on with his knees.He inhales deeply, taking in   
her scent. Poor Gwen is in desperate need of a bath.   
It smells like urine, fish, iron, and something else. Peter can't really identify it, he assumes it's probably shit but he’s not really concerned with it. She could also use a shave. He knows he left her down her for days without any proper way to clean up so he knows it’s his fault for her poor hygiene.

  
Peter sticks his tongue out and licks a long stripe from her clit down to the the bottom of her asshole. He tastes her and decides that he’s had worst tasting things in his mouth before doing it again. Gwen whimpers and flinches with each lick he does. Peter picks up the wand again and turns it to the highest voltage. He sighs out, “Gwen I told you to be still sweetheart. You are only making your punishment worse you know that right?”  Peter uses his index finger and ring finger to gently opens up her folds either the hand he isn’t using to hold the wand. He gathers saliva in his mouth before spitting directly onto her clit, rubbing it in with his middle finger. Peter then takes the wand and places it right on the top of her clit causing her to scream out in pain. She throws her head back and her body tenses up. Gwen begs and pleads for Peter to stop, to have mercy on her. She screams out her apologies for not listening, makes different promises to be a good girl just like he wanted. She whimpers as her body shakes unable to move worthy the position Peter has her in.

Peter can do nothing but smile evilly as he rubs the girls pussy with the toy. He loves every single minute of Gwen’s pain. His dick is hard enough to pound nails into wood at this point. He doesn’t know how much longer he can last without fucking this girl. He makes sure he runs the wand inside and outside of her folds before sliding it up and down right on top of the vaginal opening. After about five minutes Peter shuts the wand off and throws it to the side.

_It’s time to move onto the next part._

The only sounds in the room is her heavy breathing from pain and fear along with his heavy breathing from lust. She tenses and untenses as her body comes down from the painful high it was just in. Peter once again opens the folds and leans in sucking hard. He uses his tongue to lick all around her dirty pussy.  As he does so he slowly enters his pointer finger into her.  
  
_Mmmmm so tight and warm. A bit dry but that'll be fixed soon._ _  
  
_

"Please no! I'll do anything! Please don't penetrate me! I'm still a.... I'm still a... a virgin!" She cries and begs.  
  
Peter released her from his mouth and looks up  her body to see her face. She would have been giving him the best impression of a kicked puppy if it wasn’t for her disgusting, dirty face. It just ruined the whole effect.   
  
"A virgin? Oh how I do love virgins!"  Peter sings gleefully. He doesn’t reprimand her for the outburst because of the good news.   
  
"Did you have enough?" He asks curiously. Wanting to know what exactly she’ll say to him now that he has started to prep her. He continues to move his finger in and out of her slowly enjoying the friction and the heat on his finger.   
  
_This is gonna feel so good on my dick when I fuck her._ _  
_   
"Please no more. I can't take anymore." She closes her eyes and continues to beg unable to look at the demon between her legs.   
  
He smiles. "Isn't that a shame because I can give so much more."   
  
Peter pulls his finger out of her and removes her legs from his shoulder. He cracks his neck and stands up just to release the rope that is holding her up from the pipe. She falls to the floor heavily.   
  
Peter quickly undo the ropes around her hands and removes the spreader bar from her ankles. Her appendages have turned an unflattering shade of purple and blue.   
  
He flips her over to her hands and knees and uses the rope around her throat as if it were a leash and ties the end of it back to the low pipe. Causing her to sit on her knees it’s her back arched uncomfortably.   
  
He grabs the riding crop along with the nipple clamps. He brings his face close to her left nipple and give it a kitten lick. He does it once, twice, three times before stopping to blow on it. He then abruptly bites down on it, Gwen yelping loudly at the unexpected bite. Peter releases the nipple and attaches the clamp and twists the bottom of it  so it is tight. He repeated the process to the right nipple.   
  
Peter absolutely loves the clamps. The way they have a weight dangling off the end of the chain is beautiful. The girls always cry harder when he uses them. Seems like Gwen is no different unfortunately.   
  
Next is the riding crop.   
  
He takes his time to deliver blows across her back, thighs, head, feet, legs, arms face, and any other place he wants to see turn a lovely shade of red.   
  
He alternates between using his left and right arm. He keeps at it until his arms feel as if they might fall off if he keeps up the abuse. He drops the crop and sits down to take a breather while taking in the mess that Gwen is. The whole back side of her body is red, in some areas she bleeds from cuts, and in others large welts form from the crop.   
  
Peter’s  erection is begging to be release from the confines of his pants.   
  
He walks to the front of her and grab hold of her hair yanking it until she's level with his dick. The rope is digging harshly into her neck most likely choking her.  Peter opens his zipper with one hand and pull a out his fairly large cock.   
  
"Let's put that pretty little mouth to use. Open up and suck." He grunts.   
  
She thinks about resisting, Peter could see it in her face. She doesn’t want his intimidating penis in her throat especially since she probably can’t breathe what with the rope around her throat.  He tightens his hold in her hair and gives a warning growl.   
  
She thinks better of it and slowly opens her mouth half way. Peter shoves himself roughly into her mouth before she can finish opening up. With no time to get used to the feeling of him, Peter sets an unforgiving punishing pace. He removes his hand from her hair and grabs the side of her head with both hands, pull her face into his crotch as he thrusts. He throws his head back and enjoys the wet suction her mouth is providing.   
  
She gags hard. Peter feels liquid come from the back of her throat touching, surrounding his dick before it is gone.   
  
_Did she just vomit on my dick and swallow it back down?_   
He questions in awe.   
  
Peter brings his head back up and stares down at the girl. Her face is red from the lack of oxygen, tears falling fast down her face, her hands straining around the rope on her neck to ease the pressure.   
  
_So beautiful._ _  
_   
As the knot in his stomach tightens he slows down and eventually pulls out to cool down not wanting to cum just yet.   
  
He wipes his dick all over her face, smearing the mess they both made. He takes a step back and releases the rope, making it slack around her neck. Peter moves across the room to grab a chair and carries if to sit in front of Gwen.   
  
"I want you to lay down with your legs opened wide facing me."   
  
She does as Peter says.   
  
"Good girl. Now play with yourself. I want to watch you as you touch yourself."   
  
"I can't do that! Please don't make me do that!" She begs.   
  
"SILENCE! Do as I say or else I'll do it for you and I'll make sure I rub your clit until it bleeds" I say with a smile.   
  
She goes pale. "No I'll do it! I'll do it! I'm sorry!"   
  
Gwen slowly starts to touch herself running her fingers in small circles around her vagina. She isn't moving fast enough.   
  
"Faster!"   
  
She picks up her pace, flicking her clit with her index finger before rubbing it with three of her fingers.   
  
As she touches herself Peter rubs his hand up and down his shaft.   
  
_I can't wait to be inside her. She's going to feel amazing. She's gonna be so tight. I can't believe I got lucky with a virgin! If there is a God he certainly is good to me._ _  
_   
Peter picks up the speed on his dick before stopping, abruptly standing up (startlingly her) and rushing over to where she's at.   
  
He desperately pulls her hand away, throwing it to the side, spreads her legs even more and enters her to the hilt. Her insides are dry and create a slightly painful yet delicious burn on Peter’s dick.   
  
She screams loud and long. Her eyes wide open, back arched, and body tense. She freezes, the inside of her tensing up perfectly, before going slack and loose enough for him to fuck into her without feeling like his dick was being put through a vice.     
  
He fucks her hard not at all giving her time to adjust. She feebly tries to beg and plead for him to stop using her hands to push weakly at his chest.   
  
Peter smacks her hands away and grips her throat with his left hand, squeezing until she is gasping for air. He pounds into her with no mercy, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge.   
  
He quickly pulls out and flips them over so that she's on top. He holds her hips in place and pistons quickly up into her. As he thrusts up he pulls her down by the hips. At some point during penetration Gwen has started bleeding, the blood lubricating her insides and making everything wet, warm and smooth.   
  
The closer Peter gets to cumming the faster and harder he pounds into her. The sound of their skin slapping against one another spurs Peter on.   
The smell of the room was borderline nauseating, it was her scent of fish, blood, and other unpleasant things mixed with the sweat from Peter. Instead of being repulsed by it Peter paid it no mind.   
  
Gwen no longer begged for him to stop, her eyes are lifeless and Peter could tell there was no hope left for her. Immediately upon noticing that was Peter’s downfall. He thrusts up and brutally pulls her down going deeper into her, holding her there. He cums in thick spurts inside her.   
  
He thrusts weakly up into her riding out on the last few seconds of the pleasure ride before pulling out and pushing her to the side. Gwen barely reacts. He lays there for a few minutes before sighing and tucking himself back into his pants.  He pulls up the zipper and smooths out his clothes the best he can before running a hand through his hair to attempt to situate it. Peter stands up and goes around to pick up his toys and place them back in their proper place.

He walks up to Gwen and nudges her with the top of his shoe. She does nothing, doesn’t move or flinch, her eyes just focus blankly on nothing.  
  
_Damn she broke after only one use. I guess I have to go hunting again. I need to find someone who won't break so easily. Perhaps I’ll get myself a man or something. Women just don’t bring the excitement like it used to._ _  
_   
Peter spits on her in distaste. He turns around and walks to the door pulling out the key and unlock the door. He steps out of the room, grabs his camera off the shelf near his head, turns around and walks back to Gwen. He shakes his head at the useless ghost of a woman on the floor and brings the camera to her face snapping a quick pic of the shell of the girl huddled on the floor.   
  
"Be a good little girl and clean yourself up. I'll be back later for another round. Until then my dear!"   
  
He lowers his camera and walks back out the way he came in. Peter slams the door and locks it from the outside, his footsteps echoing as he walks away.   
  
_It’s time to start hunting my new prey but go home shower and change my clothes then coffee._ _  
  
_ Peter leaves his storage unit building and begins his journey to his home. He quickly showers off the funk of Gwen and quickly changes his clothes before once again heading out the door to his favorite café.

Kittens Kafé is the home of the best coffee and food ever. Coupled with the fact that their product is delicious and mind numbingly wonderful the employees know how to mind their business, keep to themselves, never question anything and know not to involve the police for anything. Like literally Peter could be covered in blood and they just take his order as if he’s not. They take their motto ‘maybe if you ignore them, it will go away’ very very seriously. It’s glorious and that makes Peter come back after every kidnap or kill.   
  
He’s desperately in need of a taste of their most expensive cup of coffee and a sweet donut to clear his mind. He needs to sit down and contemplate what he’s gonna do to bring the spark back into his nighttime job.  
  
Fifteen minutes later and he is standing inside the shop waiting for his glazed donuts and large coffee.  
As he stands at the counter waiting for his name to be called he hears the door burst open and a large, extremely muscular heavily scarred bald man walks - dances   
-Into the café.  
Peter watches him from his small corner, observing the strange man as he glances from side to side staring at everyone inside the shop. Occasionally the man will smile and laugh to himself while shaking his head. He does that up until he gets to the counter to order. Peter notices right before the man steps up, he tenses before ordering. Once the barista asks him for his order the tension in his body relaxes and he orders boisterously. The young woman takes his money, hands back his change and turns around to get his order. As her back is turned the man slips what looks to be a fifty in her tip drawer.   
  
_He looks like he could be a fun entertaining toy. At least for a day... he’s probably a man who looks and acts strong but in reality he’s one who will break within an hour... well regardless maybe I could at least get a good lay and a quick kill to get the edge off. Nah... I need to find a long term thing. The short term goals just aren’t cutting it anymore._ _  
_  
Peter’s name is called and he grabs his items. He turns around to glance at the man one last time before he leaves only to lock gazes with him. The look they share is intense, blowing Peter’s plans to ignore him out of the water. Something in Peter tells him that he needs to get this man in a bed as soon as humanly possible.   
  
The man smirks at Peter making him to blush. Peter tenses as the man tilts his head as if listening to someone before nodding and walking over to where Peter is.   
  
“Well hello baby boy, names Wade. Wade Winston Wilson to be exact.“ He says loudly.   
  
“Hello Mr Wilson...I’d tell you who I am but then I’d have to kill you and I’d rather not do that here.” Peter smiles at him sweetly. As the scarred man, Wade his mind supplies, laughs hard Peter takes a sip of his coffee, humming at how Wade thinks he’s joking around.   
  
“Well baby boy you look like you could be a real handful quite literally,” he glances down to Peter’s crotch,” and figuratively. Why don’t we discuss our kinks and limits over coffee?” He smirks.  
  
Peter chuckles at the mans forwardness. “There’s nothing I’d love more Mr. Wilson.”   
  
“No no Baby boy. Mr Wilson is a dead piece of shit. Call me Wade...Daddy if ya nasty.” He does an over exaggerated wink and the barista calls out his name.   
  
“Stay here princess, I’ll be right back and we can get this show on the road. Yeah?”  
  
“Of course... I’ll just be right over here,” Peter points close to the door, “be quick though, I’m not known for my patience.” Peter stands up on his tip toes,  
_Holy shit he has a good height on him._ _  
_ To whisper in Wade’s ear. “Don’t keep me waiting Daddy.” He kisses Wade’s right cheek before falling back on his feet and sashaying slightly to the front door.  
  
He hears Wade curse in another language and watches as he rushes to get his order before quickly moving over to Peter’s side again  
  
_I do love a man who’s eager. I’m in for a wild ride today._ _  
_ Peter smiles in excitement. His body thrumming in anticipation.   
  
“Shall we go?” He asks excitedly.   
Peter only hums and turns to the door only looking back to raise an eyebrow at Wade in order to get him to open the door. He does so with gusto. “Your place or mine?” Wade asks once they are outside.   
  
“Yours will do just fine.” Peter says with an deceivingly innocent smirk.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spideypool is my new obsession!  
> So much so that I’m gonna start writing fanfics for it (obviously)  
> This is going to contain dark!peter just because I think there’s not enough fics of that. I want to make peter just as crazy if not more crazy than Deadpool.  
> Hopefully I can pull it off.  
> I’m not familiar with the boxes so I won’t incorporate them into this story. (Sorry!)  
> If you like it let me know! Comments make my very small heart triple in size!
> 
> If you love SpideyPool please consider joining my amino!   
> It’s an upcoming fun hangout spot for those who enjoy the ship!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/BromanticSpideyPool


End file.
